Yazmyne's Hawlucha
Yazmyne's Hawlucha is a / -Type Pokemon and the third Pokemon Yazmyne caught in the Orange Archipelago. She is Yazmyne's eighteenth Pokemon overall. Biography Orange Islands Hawlucha debuted in The Masked Meadow Champion. She was first spotted by Yazmyne and Nick defeating her rival, Hariyama who Yazmyne intended capture for her Trovita Island Gym challenge. Seeing Hawlucha's superior strength, Yazmyne desired her instead. Hawlucha was revealed to be the "Meadow Champion" as a result of defeating several of the island's strongest martial arts Pokemon, including her strongest rival, Hariyama. Yazmyne used Ivysaur and challenged her a battle. Hawlucha thought nothing of Ivysaur and initially turned away. When Ivysaur forced a battle, Hawlucha was proved incorrect about her opponent for Ivysaur continued to one-up her. Their battle was interrupted by some of Hawlucha's lesser rivals who wanted revenge. Hawlucha and Yazmyne other Pokemon defeated them, and Yazmyne helped heal Hawlucha. Hawlucha and Ivysaur had a rematch the next day, and Hawlucha demonstrated growth, learning from her mistakes against the Seed Pokemon. Still, Ivysaur prevailed and defeated Hawlucha, allowing Yazmyne to capture her. In The Fires of Home, a fire broke out on Hawlucha's home island. Yazmyne called on Hawlucha, who immediately ran into the fire to save many of the Pokemon he used to protect. Yazmyne ran in with her and saved the smaller Pokemon while Hawlucha saved many of the bigger ones, including her former enemies. She was then unable to carry her old rival Hariyama, a very heavy Pokemon by species, who was saving Pokemon as well. Yazmyne braved the smoke and tries to carry Hariyama with Hawlucha. Inspired by her trainer's commitment, Hawlucha began to glow red hot, building power. She was learning Bulk Up her new power to carry Hariyama out of the fire. Yazmyne and Hawlucha passed out from the smoke inhalation, and their bond improved tremendously. As planned, Yazmyne relied on Hawlucha in Trovita's Tower of 18 to be her Fighing-Type in for her Trovita Island Gym Challenge. Hawlusha battled a Gallade and could have won easily after striking it in its exposed chest, but she would not harm a beaten opponent. When Gallade got back up, she resumed the battle and ultimately defeated Gallade with Flying Press. Yazmyne planned on releasing Hawlucha in A Quiet Return to Nature because she believed she caught Hawlucha for the wrong reasons. However, she left the decision for Hawlucha to return home to Hawlucha herself. Hawlucha soul searched and defeated her lesser rivals in battle as she usually did. She later dueled Hariyama and this time lost when he used a new moveto stop her Flying Press: Stone Edge. Hariyama and Hawlucha soon discussed Hawlucha's goals and desires to be on the island. Hawlucha desired to be on the island, not for herself but for the weaker Pokemon on it. For herself, she wanted to get stronger and be the strongest, but staying on the island facing the same opponents endlessly will not make her stronger. Reassured that Hariyama was still powerful enough to protect the meadow, Hawlucha returned to Yazmyne. She returned herself to her Poke Ball as a sign that she wished to stay with her new Trainer. Yazmyne and Hawlucha decided to improve their bond through Hawlucha's favorite pastime of battling in Weaning Detect. Hawlucha defeated nine consecutive opponents but lost to a Medicham, who could read through her Detect. Yazmyne trained Hawlucha to battle without Detect, and doing so exposed multiple weaknesses in Hawlucha's footwork, awareness of the battlefield, and anticipation of attack. After several days of training Hawlucha improved and dueled the trainer's Medicham again. Hawlucha earned the upper hand, prompting Medicham to Mega Evolve. Hawlucha was overwhelmed and once again defeated. Still, Hawlucha was pleased she was getting stronger and was happy to have Yazmyne as her trainer. In Life at Sea, Hawlucha was sent to the Petalburg Greenhouse with Corphish for over two months as Yazmyne vied for her Kumquat Gym Challenge. She returned in Mega Rampage and was said not to have truly enjoyed the greenhouse because she spent her days training against Duane's Slaking. After Yazmyne was grievously injured by Salamence, Hawlucha became Yazmyne's primary caregiver especially helping her on the boat during sea travel. In Yazmyne and Nick's Island Adventure, Hawlucha participated in Yazmyne's Championship Battle against Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Hawlucha first faced Drake's Steelix after being forcibly summoned by the power of Dragon Tail. She was damaged by Stealth Rock, but brushed it off. Hawlucha braved Dragon Breath attacks to deal heavy Bulk Up-enhanced attacks. Steelix proceeded to explode, but Hawlucha minimized the damage by tucking into her cape, Hawlucha's defenses were enhanced and Steelix was weakened, so she suffered minimal damage. Hawlucha then faced Ditto who transformed into Hawlucha with its Imposter ability. After the two traded some blows, Hawlucha was recalled. He returned to battle Weavile. Their battle waged in The Archipelago Supreme and Hawlucha managed to defeat the Sharp Claw Pokemon after a long battle. Hawlucha was recalled again and then battled Drake's Dragonite. Her battles from Steelix, Ditto, and Weavile showed in her tire, but Hawlucha gave her absolute best to weaken the Dragon Pokemon. Hawlucha was ultimately defeated after a collision of High Jump Kick and Dragon Rush. Yazmyne ultimately won the battle, and Hawlucha spent the week taking pictures with Yazmyne and her teammates before they were allotted a spot in the Palace of Victory. Johto Frontier Hawlucha joined Yazmyne as she traveled to Johto. When Yazmyne was initially set on competing in the Johto League, she had Hawlucha battle in her challenge against Goldenrod City's Whitney. Hawlucha battled last and faced Whitney's powerful Miltank to a draw. A draw unfortunately met Yazmyne would not earn the Plain Badge. As Yazmyne explored Ercuteak City, she called on Hawlucha to take a dance class with her at the dance theater, led by the Kimono Girls. After several classes Hawlucha improves its footwork and evasiveness through dance to defeat Kimono Girl Chizu's Leafeon. During Yazmyne's Battle Arcade challenge, Hawlucha was among Yazmyne's choices against Arcade Star Dahlia. The roulette forced Yazmyne and Dahlia to swap Pokémon for the battle. Dahlia called on Hawlucha to battle last, as Hawlucha's style of battle was the best fit for Dahlia herself. Hawlucha reluctantly defeated Yazmyne's temporary Ludicolo. Hawlucha nearly did the same to Yazmyne's temporary Medicham, but Medicham survived Hawlucha's final attack with Endure and defeated it with Reversal. During Yazmyne's second attempt to conquer the Battle Tower over Palmer, she had Hawlucha battle first. Hawlucha defeated Palmer's Milotic before being recalled. Hawlucha was then sent to battle Palmer's Dragonite, once again to the lose to the Dragonite species. Sinnoh Dreams Yazmyne brought Hawlucha with her to Sinnoh to track down Palmer for a third and hopefully final attempt at for the Battle Print. However, Palmer was no where to be found. When Yazmyne registered for the Sinnoh League, she faced Snowpoint City's Gym Leader, Candice. Hawlucha battled second, defeating the leader's Snover and Abomasnow in a strong showing over Ice Pokémon, but Candice's final Pokémon, Froslass proved too powerful and Hawlucha was defeated. Hawlucha and its teammates recovered after their loss to Candice, but were drawn to Lake Acuity when it was under attack by Team Galactic. Yazmyne and her Pokémon saved the lake and its wild Pokémon. Hawlucha was spurned by its past calling to protect and stayed at the lake with Venusaur to watch over Lake Acuity. Personality and Characteristics Hawlucha is a calm yet passionate Pokémon, who loves to battle. Self-trained before meeting Yazmyne, Hawlucha is never reckless in battle and always observant, constantly scouting the field and the opponent's weaknesses while listening to Yazmyne's distinct commands before executing an attack. Hawlucha has a particular code of ethics in battle and will not battle an opponent who cannot fight and will not battle anyone significantly weaker. Hawlucha is also a very friendly Pokémon to allies, rivals, and those weaker who require protection. Hawlucha is also gracious in defeat. Hawlucha thinks very highly of Yazmyne since her commands led Ivysaur to victory over itself. Hawlucha had not realized it relied too much on Detect over its natural abilities in battle, and with Yazmyne's help Hawlucha learned to use Detect as a necessary attack instead of a crutch. Moves Used Related Articles Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon